With a vehicle such as an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile in recent years, various types of electric devices are electrically connected using a wire harness or the like (e.g., see JP 2011-187224A). FIG. 3 shows an example of a terminal block to which a connector of a wire harness is connected. The terminal block 1 is, for example, attached to an electric device mounted in the vehicle.
Multiple male pin terminals 2 are arranged on the terminal block 1. Also, when the connector of the wire harness is fit together with the terminal block 1, the male pin terminals 2 are fit into female pin terminals of the connector.
A ring-shaped rubber gasket 3 is attached as a seal member in the periphery of the male pin terminals 2. Support pieces 4 are integrally molded at several locations on the outer circumferential portion of the rubber gasket 3, and attachment holes 5 are formed on the support pieces 4.
Then, when fixing pins 6 that are formed on the terminal block 1 are inserted into attachment holes 5, the rubber gasket 3 is held on the terminal block 1, and thus the rubber gasket 3 is prevented from coming out of the terminal block during transportation or assembly of the electric device.
Also, when the connector is mounted in the terminal block 1, the rubber gasket 3 is held between the terminal block and the case edge of the connector and thus the water-tightness of the case of the connector is ensured.